Bewitched: Hallowen
by FantacyGirl16
Summary: On a Halloween night. Darrin and Samantha invite the Tate's and Darrin's parents over for a party. But the party takes a turn when sixteen year old Tabitha looses her temper revealing some big secrets. ONE SHOT


Bewitched: Halloween

Disclaimer: I do not own Bewitched

Authors Note: Enjoy. Tabitha is an only child and Samantha is still queen.

 **It was Saturday morning on Halloween. Tabitha was sleeping and Darrin and Samantha were sitting at the table talking "I still can't believe that Larry wants you to work on the weekend" said Samantha "well he's all about work, speaking of which I should be going" said Darrin standing up "okay, don't forget to remind Larry about the Halloween party this evening" said Samantha following him to the door "okay, bye" said Darrin "bye" said Samantha, then he left the house.**

 **After he left Samantha went up to Tabitha's room. When she got to Tabitha's room she opened the door and flicked the light switch "rise and shine" said Samantha, Tabitha opened her eyes "it's too early" said Tabitha "come on, breakfast is getting cold" said Tabitha's mom, then she left the room. Tabitha got up slowly put her house coat and slippers on then went down stairs.**

 **When she got downstairs her breakfast was on the table, she sat down and took a bite of her food "where's dad" asked Tabitha "oh he had to go to work, so it's just you and me getting the house ready for the party tonight so we have our work cut out for us" said Samantha "can't we use magic to get it down" said Tabitha "no we're not using magic, plus you can't control your powers and you know how your dad doesn't like us using our witchcraft" said Samantha "but mom I can control my powers" Tabitha complained "no you can't, don't you remember the last time you used your powers you lit your father on fire trying to wash the dishes with your powers" said Samantha "oh yeah that was funny" said Tabitha "go get ready" said Samantha, Tabitha finished up her breakfast and went upstairs and Samantha started on the dishes.**

 **A few minutes later Tabitha was ready and back down stairs, Samantha was now cleaning the counters "what do you want me to do" said Tabitha "well you could….." Samantha was interrupted by uncle Arthur "hi Sammy, Tabitha" said Uncle Arthur "hi Uncle Arthur, since you're her do you mind helping us clean the house" said Samantha "of course I will help you guys" said Uncle Arthur.**

 **At 7:00 at night Uncle Arthur, Tabitha and Samantha were just finishing up when Darrin walked in with Larry, Louse and his parents "hi Sam, Tabitha" said Darrin then he noticed Uncle Arthur "what's he doing here" asked Darrin sounding annoyed "oh he just popped in" said Samantha "guess who's joining the party" said Uncle Arthur "WHAT" yelled Darrin "well he popped in while were cleaning the house so he helped us clean and I invited him" said Samantha "well shall we come in" said Larry "oh of course" said Darrin. The guests came in the door took off their shoes and coats then went into the living room.**

 **They were eating appetizers and talking when Darrin's mom noticed the witch decorations "don't witches have warts, a green face and a long nose" said Darrin's mom, Darrin and Samantha glanced at each other then they looked back to Darrin's mom "I like to do a twist on the witch, suppose that's just a myth, suppose they looked beautiful and nothing at all like the witch that we know" said Darrin "that ridiculous witches are evil….." Darrin's mom was interrupted by Tabitha "THAT IS REDICULOUS GRANDMA, MOST WITCHES ARE NICE AND NOT AT ALL EVIL…BUT RIGHT NOW YOU'RE THE EVIL ONE WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE A TOAD FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE…." Tabitha was interrupted by Samantha "Tabitha that's enough I need to talk to you in the kitchen now" said Samantha. Tabitha went to the kitchen with her mom close behind her.**

 **When they got to the kitchen they had a little talk, then Tabitha and Samantha hugged but when they were done hugging Samantha shrunk and turned into a toad "oh my not again" said Tabitha, she knelt down and picked up her mom then she went into the living room "dad can I talk to you for a minute in the kitchen now" said Tabitha, Darrin got up and went into the kitchen "what happened to Samantha" asked Darrin "she's right here" said Tabitha as she opened up her hands to reveal a toad "who's that" asked Darrin pointing to the toad "um dad this is mom, my powers are still off" said Tabitha "WHAT okay I'm going to have a serious talk with you and your mother once she's back to normal" said Darrin.**

 **In the living room everyone heard Darrin "what's going on in there" asked Darrin's dad "I'll go see" said Larry getting up and going into the kitchen, "what's going on" asked Larry "oh nothing much" said Tabitha covering her mom "what's in your hands" asked Larry, Tabitha uncovered the toad "um it's my toad I named her Samantha after my mother I'll just go put her back now, dad" said Tabitha, Darrin got the clue "Larry why don't you make a drink or several" said Darrin "okay I guess" said Larry.**

 **Once Darrin was sure to have left he turned back to Tabitha "what do we do" asked Darrin "I don't know but mom's getting fussy" said Tabitha "maybe Uncle Arthur will know what to do' said Darrin "good idea" said Tabitha.**

 **They both went back into the living room with Samantha now in Darrin's hands "is everything okay" asked Louise "oh yeah everything is fine, uncle Arthur can we speak to you for a moment" said Darrin "I'll be right there" said uncle Arthur getting up from the sofa and coming over to where Darrin and Tabitha were standing which wasn't far from everyone else "what's going on" asked Uncle Arthur "I turned my mom into a toad" said Tabitha just over a whisper "do you have any idea's" said Darrin just over a whisper "my suggestion would be to call Dr. Bombay" said Uncle Arthur "okay let's try that" said Tabitha.**

 **Darrin and Uncle Arthur took their seats "what's going on" asked Larry "we'll explain later don't ask any more questions" said Darrin, Tabitha looked up at the ceiling and said "Dr. Bombay emergency come right away" said Tabitha "emergency?" said Darrin's mom "every…." Darrin was interrupted by Dr. Bombay "what's the matter" said Dr. Bombay "I'll tell you my daughter has lost control of her powers" said Darrin getting up and walking over to where the two of them were standing "what do you mean by that" asked Dr. Bombay "he means that I turned my mom into a toad and I can't turn her back" said Tabitha "oh my" said Dr. Bombay "yeah" said Darrin "luckily I have a potion that will help" said Dr. Bombay taking out a small bottle and handed it to Tabitha "drink it all" said Dr. Bombay. Tabitha took out the cork and drank the smelly gross liquid "now try" said Dr. Bombay "okay, dad could you put mom on the floor" said Tabitha, Darrin did as he was told "stand back" said Tabitha.**

 **Darrin and Dr. Bombay took a step back. Tabitha put her hands over the toad "reverse this toad spell and put it away turn the toad back into Samantha Stephens" said Tabitha a few minutes later there were puffs of smoke and Samantha came back to her normal self "I'm back" said Samantha "mom" said Tabitha giving her a hug and this time she didn't turn into a toad "well my job is done I must be going" said Dr. Bombay, then he disappeared**

 **The guests eyes widened "what the heck is going on" asked Larry standing up "I think we should tell them" said Samantha "no I'm not letting you do this" said Darrin "do what, tell us what" said Darrin's dad. Darrin took a deep breath then took a seat, then he looked at Samantha "go on" said Samantha "guys I'm married to a witch" said Darrin "Darrin how dare you say that about my daughter in-law" said Darrin's mom "no, no it's true I am a witch and I have powers too" said Samantha "that's a very funny joke" said Louse "I guess I just have to prove it to you" said Samantha she twitched her nose and she disappeared and reappeared behind Uncle Arthur "how did you get there" asked Louse "magic" said Sam "it's done with mirrors….." she was interrupted by the clock dinging mid night "its midnight" said Darrin "guys step back" said Samantha, everyone stepped back Samantha snapped her fingers and a throne appeared "how did you do that" asked Darrin's dad "no time to explain" said Samantha then she snapped her fingers again and her royal dress and crown appeared she took her seat on the throne and then the wall opened and a whole group of witches and warlocks came in. they all stood in the family room and waited for a bit then Samantha stood up and started to talk "I queen Samantha have decided to accept the throne for the tenth year and rule you guys until the day I die" said Samantha "long live queen Samantha, long live queen Samantha" everyone said except for the mortal guests.**

 **After the party the witches and warlocks went home "well that was an interesting night" said Larry "I don't get it" said Darrin's mom putting her coat on "well I am a witch so is Tabitha and I am queen in the world where I come from" said Samantha "ah, well see you on Monday" said Larry then he and Louse left "bye" said Darrin's dad "bye" said Darrin then his parents left and they shut the door.**

Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed. I know it's probably confusing sorry.

Review


End file.
